


Of Course I Remember

by BillyShakes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivio - Freeform, Oblivio AU, One Shot, Reveal Fic, we'll see, what cute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyShakes/pseuds/BillyShakes
Summary: It was just Marinette's luck that as soon Oblivio was defeated she had to forget her whole day with Adrien.It was also just Marinette's luck that she didn't forget a thing. And that Adrien was standing in front of her. Holding her hand. Right after they just kissed.Oh my God, she just kissed Adrien Agreste.Post Oblivio one shot where they remember





	Of Course I Remember

It was just Marinette's luck that as soon Oblivio was defeated she had to forget her whole day with Adrien.

It was also just Marinette's luck that she didn't forget a thing. And that Adrien was standing in front of her. Holding her hand. Right after they just kissed.

Oh my God, she just kissed Adrien Agreste.

“M'lady, we might have a small problem.” She heard Chat (Adrien, her mind so helpfully reminded, Chat Noir is Adrien) whisper. Looking up she noticed he had turned away from her and her heart sank.

“You mean you remember everything too?” She said sheepishly. 

“That, and Alya definitely took pictures.” Marinette quickly turned to where Chat was looking to see, in all its glory, the photo Alya had taken just moments before. Her hands immediately rushed to her face as Alya seemed to be bursting in excitement.

“I knew it! I knew you two were dating!” She crowed victoriously as Nino smugly high-fived his girlfriend, which caused Mari to try and bury her face even deeper into her hands. This couldn’t be happening right? This was just some crazy dream scenario that would only slightly plague her thoughts the rest of the day, right?

“I know this isn't exactly a good situation,” Chat whispered, gently putting his hand on her back. “But we can at least try to make the best out of it right?”

“This is absolutely mortifying.” Marinette groaned. Chat recoiled a little, to which she immediately felt bad but was saved just in time by her miraculous reminding her she had only a few minutes before she detransformed in front of Alya, Nino, and Chat again.

“Would you look at the time!” She said grabbing her yo-yo and heading for the ledge. “Gotta go!” 

“M'lady wait!” As she was about to send it out Chat grabbed her hand and she braced herself for whatever sort of rejection, mockery, or jabs he had prepared but instead she looked and his eyes were the softest she'd ever seen them. For a moment she let them envelop her and suddenly any thoughts she had about leaving where gone.

“Stay?” He asked, and it took all her willpower to stop from saying yes. She was already hypnotized by those eyes before, but adding the kitty pout just seemed unfair. “I really think we should talk about this.” The beeping of her miraculous snapped her back to reality and her grip tightened on her yo-yo. She looked out at the city and then back to Adrien.

“Later.” She said. She threw her yo-yo out and hooked it around a nearby antenna. “Or else she'll have an even bigger scoop to write about” Gesturing her head towards Alya as she finished her statement, which earned a small laugh from him.

“Ok. Later.” He seemed to relax a bit and he gave her hand a quick kiss. He seemed to consider something and broke out into that contagious grin. “Princess.” She snatched her hand away as he started cackling. She let the yo-yo slack as she stepped down and started hitting him lightly on the arm a few times. Sure he got the point she returned to the ledge and shook her head.

“You're terrible.” She scoffed prepping to leave the building.

“Only for you, M'lady.” His smile was a bit more genuine now. She gave him a soft smile before saluting and jumping off.

Once she reached the ground she detransformed in a nearby alley, handing Tikki a cookie as she once again buried her head in her hands.

“I would have thought Miraculous Ladybug erased those memories,” Tikki said through bites of cookie. “This is unexpected.” Mari groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

“Unexpected? Tikki this is a nightmare! Not only did I reveal my identity to Chat Noir, he just so happens to be the boy I have a crush on! I've been absolutely horrible to him Tikki, how could he possibly still have feelings for me now that he knows?” She paced throughout the alley as she ranted only to fall to the ground in a ball against the wall of the building behind her. Tikki flew up gently next to her.

“I guess that's just a conversation you two need to have.” She said softly, rubbing her head against Marinette's check. Mari sighed and stood slowly. 

“One thing's for sure, this is going to be a long bus ride.” She mumbled as Tikki giggled.

“Don't worry Marinette, if you can fight without your memories you can do anything!” She cheered encouragingly as Marinette gave a small smile.

“Thanks, Tikki.” she dusted herself off and opened her bag for her kwami.

Stepping out of the alley Marinette started to make her way back to the bus, keeping a wary eye out for Adrien as she went. She was totally unsuspecting of her best friend coming up behind her.

“Marinette! You’ll never believe the photo I just took!” Alya exclaimed as she excitedly hugged her best friend from behind. Marinette stiffened in her arms and she turned around to look at her friend.

“Photo? What photo?” She said nervously rubbing her neck. Her face froze in a wide smile as she once again looked at the photo her best friend took of the utterly most embarrassing moment of her life-

“Isn’t it just amazing!” She said as she took her phone back. “Out of all the things I expected to happen today, this was so not on my list!” 

“Mine either.” She mumbled. Alya looked up from turning off her phone.

“What was that Mari?”

“I-uh said mine either! It’s crazy how you just, ya know, took that photo.” She stammered trying to play it off as best she could. It wasn't enough to fool Alya however.

“You ok girl? You’re acting a little strange.” She said with a concerned look on her face. Marinette waved her off.

“I’m fine, honest. Must be nervous still from the akuma.” She grabbed her friends hand a turned around. Now, lets hurry to the bus before-”

“Before what?” Came the innocent question.

Marinette felt her plan come down in shatters around her. So much for avoiding him, she thought before turning back around. Though it wasn’t physically on his face she could see the smirk in his eyes. But if they hadn’t spent hours training and fighting bad guys together she just might have missed it.

“Before the bus leaves!” She covered. “Don’t wanna get stuck here all alone, without the rest of the class.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Adrien said as he walked up beside her, Nino hanging back by Alya, “I wouldn’t exactly mind us being alone together.” Nino and Alya exchanged a quick glance Mari couldn’t quite decipher and the two quickly excused themselves with a quick “see you at the bus”, a wink from Alya, and a shoulder pat from Nino.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Marinette nervously fidgeting all the while before Adrien spoke:

“Well, it’s later.”

“Yes, it most certainly is.” She agreed before starting to fidget again. Adrien sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

“Marinette we need to talk about this.” He said looking into her eyes. Not ready to confront her feelings just yet Marinette looked away, sighing.

“I know we do it's just…” She paused looking for the right words and getting upset when she couldn’t find them. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Luckily for you, I’ve always had a way with words.” His light-hearted joke got her to crack a smile and she looked up at him as he continued.

“I really like you Marinette.” Hearing those words come from him was like a squeeze at her heart. A good squeeze. Not a bad squeeze like she was having a heart attack, oh my God was she having a heart attack?

“You're an amazing girl. Smart, funny, caring, and not to mention the best partner anyone could ask for.” He continued as he held eye contact and slowly stepped forward. “There's no one else I'd rather have as my partner.”

“I feel the same.” She said softly and she caught a glimpse of Adrien's eyes brightening as she quickly looked to the side. “You've been nothing but sweet and wonderful to me,” she brought her hand to her face in shame. “While I've been absolutely terrible to you.”

“Mari no, you rejecting me was absolutely not your fault.” Marinette looked up at him with an unimpressed look and he grabbed her hand as he went to clarify. “Ok maybe not the right words, but there's no way you could have known! It's perfectly understandable, and I may have been a little too pushy.”

“A little?” she laughed and started to relax a little as she saw the blush spread across his face.

“Ok maybe way too pushy.” He said, reaching for her other hand (which she gladly gave him). “So here’s an idea. Let’s start over.” Confusion flashed across her face as he stepped back and then held out his hand.

“Hi, my names Adrien Agreste. I’m also your superhero partner Chat Noir, and I’m in love with you.” He said. Time seemed to slow as she held his gaze, a large dopey smile spread across his face and she giggled as one started forming across her own.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” she reached for his hand and shook it firmly. “I’m your superhero partner Ladybug, and I-” she paused for a moment, the words hesitant on her tongue. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to bolster her confidence she looked him in the eye. “And I’m in love with you too.”

If it were possible she could have sworn the smile on his face got even wider and he pulled her in quickly for a hug. Surprised, she only waited a second before returning it in full force. After a moment the two pulled away and his eyes flickered to her lips. He looked back up to her, eyes questioning. She shook her head.

“Not yet,” She stammered. “I kinda need a moment to process all this.” as if just realizing what he’d done he quickly stepped away from her.

“Right, sorry!” He said apologetically causing her to laugh slightly. “I guess I might be taking it a little too fast. We can go as slow as you want.” She considered the idea for a moment and then grabbed his hand.

“As slow as you want, huh?” She repeated. “Sounds good to me.” She intertwined their fingers and looked up at him. “Now we better hurry, or we really might miss the bus.” Adrien laughed.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t mind being stuck here with you, Princess.” She shook her head at the nickname.

“I didn’t think you where Chaton, but let’s not give the teacher a heart attack.” She said pulling him towards where the bus was parked. Adrien complied and the two made the quick walk to the bus.

After Nino and Alya’s apology, the two students sat next to their best friends.

“So, what was that whole thing with Adrien about?” Her friend asked, suggestively raising her eyebrows.

“We just talked Alya, that’s all.” And even though that is all that happened, Mari couldn’t stop the blush that rushed to her checks. Alya grabbed her arm.

“Girl, come on! Tell me what happened!” Marinette shook her head, staying silent about the whole ordeal during the bus ride. And she was right, it was a long bus ride.

But it was worth it to see her classmates faces when she kissed Adrien on the cheek right before she walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry to all those who were expecting a kiss, I just didn't think it would fit. Blame it on a post I saw about their love languages and how Marinette falls in love slower (real good post btw) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! If you want more don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
